


The Nudist Hotel

by DarkCornerFiction



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Allosexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust has a cannibalism kink, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Beds, Bisexual Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Bonding, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Charlie tries to relate to everyone, Comedy, Demons, Eating, Eavesdropping, Emotions, Empathethic Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Hazbin Nudist AU, Hell, Horniness, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hotel Sex, Hotels, Humor, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Nudism, Nudist AU, Nudist Hotel, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Penises, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soulmates, Still being worked on, Tags May Change, Tentacle Dick, Tentadong Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urination, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), alastor is not asexual in this fic, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCornerFiction/pseuds/DarkCornerFiction
Summary: Charlie opens a new hotel, The Nudist Hotel, to try and prove her point that being naked is a calming, natural activity.But as one of the people she invited is Angel Dust, this obliviously goes extremely wrong.Will she succeed?Or fail under a pile of dreams?There will be some kinks in this but the scenes with those kinks are skippable and there will be warnings before such a scene or chapter put within a line so you can see where the scene starts and ends.So the warning for graphic violence is in reference to specific, skippable parts of the fic.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Charlie Magne, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. The Hotel Opens

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is basically a mix between the pilot where everyone arrives at the hotel and my Nudist AU.  
> Nothing strange here, lots of sexual things and comedy, however.

Charlie had long planned to open a hotel, and today was finally the day where all her work would pay off and the hotel would be open to the public.  
"So, Charlie, did you remember to tell them that this is a _nudist_ hotel?" Vaggie asked, nervous as she was.  
"Umm... oops..." Charlie replied, looking at Vaggie with an ashamed look as she realized, upon Vaggie saying that, that she had left out that little detail when she was live on TV talking about the hotel.  
"Dammit Charlie..." Vaggie facepalmed and groaned.  
"We'll just have to let them know once they arrive... whoever... _they_ are" Charlie said, she wouldn't know who would arrive, although someone by the name of Angel Dust had spoken to her, and ironically, that's the only person she had remembered to tell that it was a nudist hotel to, which of course, the porn star would agree to join in on.  
  
Both Charlie and Vaggie were already naked, whilst Charlie showed comfort in the concept, Vaggie seemed very hesitant and even getting her out of those clothes was extremely difficult as she hesitated and panicked, but ultimately, Charlie managed to convince her, which led them to where they are now, in the lobby.  
Soon there was a knock on the door, and Charlie got up quickly to respond.  
"Coming!" she said as she ran up to the door and opened it, it was Angel Dust.  
"Oh hi!" Charlie smiled as Angel stepped in.  
To her surprise, or perhaps, now that she thought about it, non-surprise, Angel was already naked.  
How he managed to get there naked, without getting caught, however, was another story.  
  
"Oh wow you're... naked..." Charlie said as her eyes wandered down to his cock, she seemed unable to stop staring at it.  
"Of course... hehe, see something you like?" Angel winked as he noticed where Charlie's eyes had wandered, he grinned wide, but kept looking at her face rather than her other... _features_.  
"Oh... ohohohoh... I'm sorry I'm just... you kinda have a big D... NO... dammit... What I meant was welcome" Charlie blushed as she noticed her eyes had wandered down, and blushed even more when she caught herself saying that as badly as she did.  
"Haha no worries toots it happens to everyone" Angel said as he walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"So how did you get here like... _that_... without getting caught?" Charlie asked out of curiosity.  
"Oh, just the fact that hell barely has any rules to keep up with such a thing, no real clothes policy, the fact that I'm a famous porn star, you know, the usual" Angel replied.  
"Oh, right, either way, welcome to this little... err I mean big hotel" Charlie said, smiling at him, she was finally able to focus on something that wasn't Angel's dick.  
"Oh it's my pleasure, I mean, getting a room in a place where EVERYONE are naked, CONSTANTLY? Yeah of course I'd be in on that!" Angel grinned.  
"O... ohhh... well I should of figured that's what this was about, either way..." Charlie seemed disappointed but also seemed to shrug it off as she hardly could expect much else from Angel.  
Vaggie kept a suspicious look on Angel, and seemed to raise her suspicion once Angel admitted what coming here meant for him.  
"Just seeing a bunch of naked people, it was never about the plan..." Vaggie mumbled annoyed from the couch.  
  
Soon there was another knock on the door.  
"Already? Coming!" Charlie once again ran up to the door and opened it.  
But when she saw who it was, her pupils widened.  
It was Alastor.  
"He-" Charlie slammed the door shut before he could finish his sentence.  
"UMMM..." Charlie rubbed her eyes and blinked with uncertainty, looking towards Vaggie.  
"OH THAT'S-" Angel said before he was shushed with a finger to the mouth.  
"Don't" Vaggie gave him a threatening look as she removed the finger.  
  
Charlie walked up to Vaggie.  
"Sooo..." Charlie tried to figure out what to say about the situation.  
"Lemme guess, the Radio Demon?" Vaggie said.  
"Yes but like he's RIGHT THERE!" Charlie said in panic, pointing at the door.  
"Yeahhhh... you probably shouldn't let him in" Vaggie suggested.  
"But he's a guest! Sure he might not know that we are a NUDIST hotel but he should still feel welcome!" Charlie exclaimed, feeling more panic as she spoke.  
"But he could be dangerous! He's a fucking CANNIBAL!" Vaggie exclaimed back to her.  
  
Angel grinned, now slightly erect as he heard them speak, his tentacle dong started begging for attention as he put a finger to let it curl around.  
"Yes but that's just a diet, he won't eat US!" Charlie said.  
Angel's grin grew during their conversation as he started rubbing himself, even releasing a slight moan during that.  
"How do you know t- ANGEL WHAT THE FUCK!? ARE YOU MASTURBATING!?" Vaggie was fuming with anger as she saw this.  
It took a while for Angel to even notice he had been mentioned, but as he heard the word "masturbating" he turned his head towards Vaggie, looking at her awkwardly as he slowly slid his hand away from his cock.  
He didn't say anything, he just stared.  
  
"We should all probably try to calm down..." Charlie sighed as she walked back up to the door, opening it again.  
"Hello!" Alastor exclaimed happily, he didn't seem to be confused about why the door had been slammed in his face just a couple minutes ago.  
Charlie looked up at him, he was tall, really tall, and she shivered nervously as she pondered in panic on what he would think about the fact that everyone were naked.  
"Say, dear, why are everyone naked, have I arrived at the wrong house?" Alastor asked, happily as ever.  
"Ok so umm... this is really awkward but... you probably saw me from TV and... uhh... I kinda... sorta... forgot to say that our hotel is... a... nudist... hotel..." Charlie lowered her head, blushing as she admitted her mistake.  
"Oh..." Alastor's ears lowered slightly as he seemed to ponder.  
"So does that mean... that I too.. are to be naked?" he asked, blushing and with a look of uncertainty on his face.  
"Yeaaaah..." Charlie nodded, still with her head lowered, hoping he wouldn't be angry with this fact.  
  
"Well..." Alastor looked beside and behind him as he stepped inside slowly.  
"Very well then my dear" Alastor simply said, and to Charlie's surprise, he started to undress.  
"Well that' was eas-" Charlie exhaled as she said that, but was interrupted by a pair of pants being tossed at her face.  
"Oh sorry my dear" Alastor said as he finished undressing.  
Charlie groaned and threw the pants into the pile with the rest of the clothes.  
"It's alright" Charlie said hesitantly.  
  
Angel grinned and drooled as he watched the newly arrived demon undress, everything was perfect, the scars on his body, his fairly well sized cock and nicely muscled body.  
Angel's cock was begging for attention as he watched, and it took all of his power not to masturbate to this sight.  
But eventually he had to submit to the urge and grabbed his tentacle length and started stroking it.  
"Dear, is he masturbating?" Alastor asked, he didn't seem bothered by the fact, but perhaps slightly confused.  
"Wait wh- ANGEL REALLY NOW!?" Charlie questioned as she turned around and saw Angel with his cock in his hand.  
This time Angel was more into it, and it took him a mere minute from the point he had started to shoot a load in front of him, releasing a happy, relieved sigh as he did.  
  
Vaggie stared in disgust towards what just had happened.  
"Why in the middle of the damn LOBBY!?" Vaggie questioned, once again fuming with anger.  
Angel simply grinned, this time, he felt no shame, and the stain on the floor was surely one to be remembered for years on-wards.  
"Oh I'm so sorry about that I'm..." Charlie said, looking at the stain and then Alastor.  
"No worries my dear, it's simply natural" Alastor shrugged it off, he felt no disgust towards Angel or what had been done.  
"Oh thank goodness..." Charlie sighed a sigh of relief, once again happy that he didn't get angry with the mess this hotel truly was.  
"He probably just caught unto something he liked, no worries" Alastor even laughed it off, after all, he had just walked in and straight up stripped, so he couldn't possibly question why the porn star was turned on by this.  
  
"Yeah most likely... anyway... so unto the next thi-" Charlie was interrupted by yet another knock on the door.  
"OH COME ON, how many times will I be interrupted!?" Charlie started getting a bit frustrated, and as she went to the door to once again open it she locked it into place so it would stay open so she wouldn't have to get up every single time someone wanted to come in.  
This time the one to arrive was a cat.  
A very... _drunk_ cat...  
Charlie noted how he already was naked, genitals tucked into his fur in such a way that they wouldn't really show much, so she sighed at the fact that she didn't have to explain to yet another person about her mistake.  
"Hello" Charlie said, at first, the cat, by the name Husk, didn't say anything, he simply stepped in and drank from his bottle of booze.  
"You seem experienced when it comes to... alcohol... wanna work in a bar?" Charlie said, trying to coax him into saying something, anything at all.  
"Sure" he simply replied.  
  
Charlie nodded and showed him to the bar, and he was soon standing behind the bar counter, not questioning anything, and since he himself was naked, he never really pondered on the fact that everyone else also were naked.  
That is, until he saw Alastor.  
"Ok, so, like, why is the Radio Demon naked? I thought he liked fancy clothes" Husk asked before drinking more from his bottle.  
"Umm oh Alastor he's..." Charlie said, trying to figure out how to answer this.  
"Simply getting into the flow, my dear, besides, I'd argue that this is rather comfortable!" Alastor exclaimed happily.  
"Well then" Husk didn't question the fact anymore, and just kinda stood there behind the bar counter and waited for something to happen.  
  
Since Alastor had noted Angel's extremely obvious excitement towards his arrival he walked up to him.  
"Anything I can do for you my effeminate fellow?" he asked.  
"You can fuck me in the ass" Angel grinned.  
"HAH... maybe" Alastor blushed a bit.  
Towards that answer, Angel's cock once again got erect.  
"Fascinating little thing isn't it?" Alastor said as he inspected his cock from a distance.  
"Yeah it's one of those... tentacle thingys... feels real good wrapped around something..." Angel blushed towards the fact that Alastor had found his cock fascinating.  
"Hmm... well..." Alastor moved his hand forward towards it and held out a finger, and it would soon wrap around the finger lightly, being slightly wet yet soft to the touch.  
"Nice..." Alastor pondered for a bit before the removed his hand.  
Angel was now a drooling mess, he had just been touched by the Radio Demon, out of all people, even if just with a single finger.  
"Hnngh...~" Angel groaned, Alastor chuckled, it would seem he had teased him into some kind of further excitement.  
"I wouldn't mind seeing how that thing performs... in bed~" Alastor said.  
Angel's cock twitched upon hearing this as he soon let out another sexually frustrated groan.  
"Please fuck me d... daddy..." Angel said quietly, unable to control himself, there was no way for him to prevent himself from saying what he just said.  
"Oh I see, so that's how you feel about me huh?" Alastor chuckled.  
"Y... yes..." Angel said.  
  
However before anything could possibly happen, Charlie pulled Alastor away from Angel.  
"We do not do that here okay it just kinda really distresses Vaggie alright so if you wanna do that sort of stuff please do it in a room I'll even give you a shared room if I must but please don't not here not now" Charlie said in one breath, slightly panicked from the interaction, or more so nervous from how Vaggie would react, given that she was next to Angel on the couch.  
"Very well then, I wasn't really intending to... have sex with him in this room but..." Alastor blushed slightly as he said that, trying to figure out how to explain it.  
"His penis is kinda... interesting, I can't deny that" he continued.  
"Nah, I get it, just please don't touch dicks in this room, please, we already had one incident" Charlie said.  
"Nono, I understand, pardon my... behavior there" Alastor said.  
"It's alright just... yeah... no touching dicks..." Charlie said.  
Alastor simply nodded.  
  
He was surprisingly calm despite being known as a killer cannibal, he even seemed a bit... relaxed ever since he got the clothes off.  
And that was the whole idea.  
Charlie's concept was that a lot of stress comes from constantly wearing clothes, and that by removing those and letting the individuals feel the breeze and air around them, they would calm down and simply... relax.  
"Seems to be working so far..." Charlie said quietly to herself.  
  
Vaggie remained on the couch, but seemed distressed, and a new thought hit her just as she got done worrying about Angel masturbating to that Radio Demon.  
EVERYONE could see her naked!  
She was tempted to just run away or cover herself up with a random blanket, but simply ended up sliding a hand down between her legs to cover herself up and folded her arm over her boobs.  
Alastor noticed this and chuckled lightly.  
"Shy my dear?" he said as he now was in front of Vaggie.  
She froze upon being approached by this supposed killer cannibal, she found herself unable to get a word out of her mouth.  
"Don't be scared... oh wait, you have probably heard the stories haven't you? Would explain the door I got to the face upon first trying to say hello" Alastor said.  
Vaggie nodded, lowering her head to show herself as submissive and harmless.  
"I do indeed have a special kinda diet, if you can call it that, but I have no intent of hurting any of you" Alastor said, feeling some empathy for her fear.  
Vaggie remained quiet, unwilling and unable to speak, with her head lowered.  
"It's quite alright, don't worry about it" Alastor tried to convince her in order to calm her down, but it was impossible, she simply wouldn't respond and just shivered upon any sort of speech coming from Alastor.  
"Very well then..." Alastor walked away, slightly sad at the lack of a response, but he understood her fear and decided to just leave it be for now.  
  
"So, how about we get you all to your rooms, I'll give you keys with a number and a floor, just follow those on the elevator" Charlie said.  
Alastor perked up upon hearing that.  
"Ah yes, the room" Alastor said.  
"Roooom!" Angel grinned and got up.  
"Yep, rooms, one for you, you and you!" Charlie handed keys to the three newly arrived demons.  
"Aww, we aren't sharing after all... what an empty suggestion then that she even suggested it..." Angel said, disappointed that the room Alastor and him had was separate.  
Alastor looked towards his and Angel's room number and floor.  
"Well..." he had noticed that the numbers were right next to each other, but chose not to say anything about it yet.  
  
"Oh well let's just go" Angel said as he walked towards the elevator.  
Alastor followed, while Husk remained in the bar for the time being.  
"So, 185..." Angel said as he pressed the number to his floor.  
"186..." Alastor said quietly, trying to not let Angel hear it yet, but despite this, he still overheard it.  
"Huh?" Angel looked over to Alastor curiously.  
"Nothing my dear, just..." Alastor blushed a bit, looking down at his key number.  
Angel shrugged it off for now, but once they arrived at their floor, he noticed that Alastor had followed.  
And he followed him the whole way to his door.  
"So umm..." Angel looked towards him slightly awkwardly.  
"Any particular reason you're following me?" he asked.  
"We're neighbors" Alastor finally said.  
Angel's blush grew as he heard that.  
"Wait... REALLY!?" Angel exclaimed happily.  
"Yep, 186" Alastor said, showing the keys to his room.  
"185!" Angel jumped happily at this knowledge.  
"This will make everything we mentioned earlier so much easier!" Angel's grin was wide and happy.  
"Yep, Mon Chéri~" Alastor said as he unlocked his room.  
"What?" Angel blushed even more, not understanding what he just said.  
"Oh nothing" Alastor said as he walked into his room and closed the door.  
  
"Mon... Chéri?..." Angel said to himself, trying to figure out what this meant with a certain look of confusion on his face, still blushing from everything that just went down.  
He soon unlocked the door to his room and went inside, laying down on the bed.  
"Mon Chéri..." he kept pondering on those words.  
"That's... good, right?" Angel asked himself.  
He was soon responded by some moaning in that very same radio voice from the room next to him.  
"Definitely good..." Angel smiled, grabbing his cock as he listened to the Radio Demon's moans.  
"Hnngh...~" Angel groaned as he stroked his tentacle cock up and down, going faster for each moan he heard from his new neighbor.  
Alastor's response was much the same, as he listened to Angel during his act, even letting out a couple really loud ones to tease him.  
"Ooohhh...~" Angel moaned as he rubbed faster, his cock wrapping around his wrist.  
"A... almost...~" they both seemed to say that at the same time, and they both could overhear each other across the wall.  
They both blushed as there seemed to be some sort of synchronization to the whole act, albeit unintentional.  
But they would soon let it go as they both would come to a moaning orgasm.  
Angel shot load after load unto his bed as he listened to the Radio Demons loud orgasm before panting and laying down in a hot, sweaty mess.  
Alastor seemed to of have fallen asleep after that as snoring started relatively soon after the loud orgasm.  
"Mon Chéri..." Angel said to himself as he laid back on his bed smiling, eventually falling asleep himself.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel reveals some of his feelings and kinks for Alastor as he is unable to hide them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter things gets a little weirder as Angel turns out to like some slightly... different things.  
> No sex yet, but lots of horniness and Angel is out of control as per usual.  
> Pretty fluffy, too, mostly RadioDust in this chapter.
> 
> Please note that the scene under the  
> "---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"  
> contains some peeing, it's not really watersports but rather it's just Angel watching Alastor.  
> Skip this scene to the next  
> "---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"  
> If you're uncomfortable with that, the scene is not relevant to the plot in any way.

Angel woke up the next day, he didn't think much of what had been done yesterday, but he still had those two words stuck in his head.  
"Mon Chéri..." he said to himself as he got up, walking into the bathroom and getting ready for the day.  
He pondered on those words in the shower, unable to focus on anything else for the time being.  
Once he was finished he stepped towards the door that would lead to the hall.  
But the moment he grabbed the doorknob he started thinking.  
"What if... Alastor is out there? Will he remember what we did?..." Angel started blushing heavily.  
But finally, he got enough courage to open the door, and out there, was no one.  
"Oh..." Angel exhaled both in relief and disappointment, as a part of him had wished his new neighbor would greet him.  
  
Little did he know that Alastor had been waiting in his room, and once he heard Angel step out, he himself went out into the hall.  
"Hello my dear" Alastor said as he closed the door behind him.  
Angel froze and his blush grew, and it took all of his power not to look down at Alastor's cock.  
"H... hi" Angel said, he had now noted that Alastor's eyes had wandered down to the heart on his chest that glowed lightly in the halls.  
"So umm... yeah... about that..." Angel was trying to figure out how to explain the night.  
"No need to explain, I already know" Alastor quickly replied.  
"Oh umm..." Angel awkwardly looked away for a brief moment.  
"It was fun, don't worry about it" Alastor tried to reassure.  
  
Angel once again thought of the two words Alastor said before he left for the night, but decided not to mention it for now.  
"Wanna join me for breakfast?" Alastor asked, very casual about everything despite still being completely naked.  
Angel's heart raced, this dude WAS a cannibal, right!?  
"Sure" Angel ultimately replied.  
Alastor simply nodded and walked towards the elevator with Angel following him behind.  
He didn't mention it, but there was something awfully sexy about him being a cannibal, something he couldn't quite tell why, but his heart raced at the idea of eating with him.  
Then again does the hotel even serve demon flesh?  
Unlikely, he thought.  
  
Once they stepped into the elevator and Alastor pressed the button to the lobby floor, the doors closed.  
And Angel was shivering as he waited for the elevator to arrive at the lobby.  
Alastor noticed this shivering.  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
"N... no I'm fine..." Angel replied, his blush remaining brightly on his face and the heart on his chest glowing with emotion.  
"Very well then" Alastor simply replied.  
The elevator soon beeped for arrival at the lobby.  
  
"Oh hey we're there!" Alastor exclaimed happily as the doors opened and he stepped out, Angel once again behind him as a nervous, shaky mess.  
As they walked towards the dining halls Angel pondered, he couldn't help but to ask.  
"So... you're a cannibal, right?" Angel said nervously.  
"Yep" Alastor simply replied, he didn't hold any shame behind this fact nor was he going to hide it.  
"Well, umm... I don't think the hotel has any of that... do you eat anything else?" Angel continued to ask nervously.  
"Well yes, actually, any meat will do, a side course of tea is always nice too" Alastor replied.  
"Oh ok, cause, umm, I was think- actually never mind..." Angel pushed the thought he had far back into his mind, not really wanting to reveal the fact that it turned him on.  
"Huh?" Alastor asked, now noticing his blush.  
"Never mind, it's fine" Angel lied, trying to get away from the subject.  
His erection, however, spoke otherwise.  
"Well then... although your penis is telling me something else" Alastor chuckled.  
"Oh dammit..." Angel groaned in frustration.  
"Then again, could just be an awkward boner, I get those sometimes" Alastor shrugged it off as quickly as he thought of it.  
  
Angel sighed with relief as Alastor left the subject of what was turning him on alone, truth to be told, there was a lot that Angel wanted to see... and do.  
But he didn't wanna reveal any of it, not yet anyway.  
Soon they arrived at the dining halls, and Vaggie, Charlie and Husk were already there.  
There was also another new arrival, with that of a somewhat familiar TV face, Vox.  
"Oh hey I know that guy" Angel said.  
"Oh?" Alastor asked, now looking at Angel curiously.  
"Yeah, he's been in the porn studio!" Angel replied.  
"A client?" Alastor questioned.  
"Well, kind of, I haven't fucked him myself, but he did hang around the porn studio" Angel said.  
"Oh ok" Alastor nodded at the answer as he began picking his food.  
  
"You know, you were right, there is no demon flesh in this house" Alastor said.  
"Yeah, as expected" Angel nodded, also picking his food now.  
Once they were done picking their food they sat down at a table, intentionally close to the table Vaggie and Charlie sat at.  
Angel blew a kiss to Vaggie to tease her.  
"Nice boobs toots!" Angel said and laughed.  
Vaggie growled angrily at this as Charlie had to calm her down, then giving Angel a look of "please don't" as she knew Vaggie wasn't confident in her nudity at all.  
Angel simply laughed as Alastor watched, finding himself trying not to laugh at Angel's display.  
  
As Alastor started eating, Angel watched nervously, sweating slightly as he saw him move the fork to his mouth and chew with his sharp teeth.  
Angel even found himself with an aggressively twitching erection at this, but tried to hold back any remarks on how sexy his sharp teeth or eating was, once again thinking back at the cannibalism.  
Instead he tried focusing on his own food, but it really took Angel all of his might not to say anything or to start jacking off to the sight.  
Alastor has taken notice to how nervous and sweaty Angel was.  
"Everything alright, dear?" Alastor asked, watching with concern.  
"Yeah I'm fine d... don't w... worry about iiiit..." Angel found it hard to get the right words out, ending up with a stammering to his voice.  
"Well, if somethings wrong please tell me" Alastor said, now feeling empathy for Angel as he wasn't sure on what was going on.  
"Iiiit's n... nothingggg..." Angel lied, his erection twitching harder under the table the more he tried to hide it.  
"Well then..." Alastor said, leaving the subject, but still feeling unsure if Angel really was alright.  
  
Angel was not okay, everything Alastor had felt about the situation was correct, but Angel didn't wanna show any of it, as that would reveal some of his more awkward kinks he didn't even know he had till this day.  
Angel was extremely turned on, sexual tension sitting right in his cock as it begged for attention and twitched under the table, but he refused to show it, which gave him his awkward, blushy, sweaty face.  
And worst of all, he couldn't even mention why or how he had these thoughts, they were there, but there was no way for him to explain it.  
Perhaps he had just misunderstood himself and just wanted some sex from the demon?  
Or, well, he certainly wanted sex, of course, and the maybe from the day before as-well as the fact that Alastor had touched and masturbated to him made him realize that he most certainly would get just that.  
But he felt like he wanted something more.  
Was his thoughts misfiring from the new environment, the fact that he, for once, was away from Valentino, and actually safe?  
Or did he really want something as absurd as seeing Alastor eat another demon?  
He wasn't fully sure, hence the reason he didn't mention any of it and even kept his erection as hidden as possible.  
  
Once they were done with their food, they left their dishes at the dish stand and walked out of the dining halls.  
Charlie and Vaggie remained in the dining halls for a while.  
"You think Angel is alright?" Charlie asked, having had watched Angel's reactions to sitting with Alastor.  
"Yeah, I mean, he was probably jacking off or something like that under the table..." Vaggie said, cringing at the thought.  
"I don't know, he looked kinda nervous..." Charlie said with concern.  
Vaggie shrugged it off, she didn't wanna show any concern for someone that recently had shouted "nice boobs" just to bother her.  
  
"So, are you sure you're alright?" Alastor once again asked, watching Angel with concern.  
"Yeah I'm just... thinking about some things..." Angel finally admitted that he did have some things on his mind.  
"Hmm?" Alastor seemed curious.  
"Well, yesterday, you said maybe, and then..." Angel sighed deeply.  
"I might have been just a little... erect when you ate..." he admitted.  
"Lemme guess... you... have a cannibalism fetish?" Alastor asked, now starting to connect the points.  
Angel remained silent for a while as they sat down on a couch next to each other.  
"Y... yeah... I think so anyway... I never had these feelings until you arrived..." Angel said, sighing deeply again.  
"Well..." Alastor said, looking around a bit and then at Angel.  
"I don't blame you..." he continued.  
"Huh? But isn't it... weird?" Angel asked.  
"Nah, you're talking to the cannibal himself right now, I can't find it weird, tell me Angel, what do you want?" Alastor asked with empathy in his voice.  
"Umm... well... there is this guy called Valentino and... if you'd kill him... I'd probably enjoy seeing you eat him..." Angel admitted.  
"Valentino? The scum of hell I see, I might kill, but I have no interest in doing any of the stuff he does... those are some very _vile_ things that man has done... let me guess... you're a victim to him?" Alastor asked, trying to be careful about this subject.  
"Y... yeah..." Angel started tearing up, feeling something of a flashback as Alastor asked that.  
"Mon Chéri... I'm sorry he... did that... I'm here..." Alastor said, trying to comfort Angel with a hug as Angel began crying.  
  
Angel felt the hug, the Radio Demon was warm to the touch with soft skin, he could feel his muscles against his body.  
Angel was equally soft with silky soft fur all over his body, and his heart once again glowed.  
"I... I never meant to ask but... what does... that mean?" Angel asked.  
"Mon Chéri? It means my dear, but also sweetheart" Alastor explained.  
"O... oh..." Angel blushed as he now finally knew what it meant, those two words, that had stuck with him all night.  
"But why?..." Angel asked.  
"Because... I think you're pretty..." Alastor blushed a bit, looking away slightly as he said that.  
"I..." Angel froze without a word.  
"I think you're pretty too..." he said.  
Alastor kept him tightly in the warm hug, patting his back to make sure he was comfortable after the earlier discussion.  
"Just know that I understand your feelings, you want him gone, I'm the cannibal, you want me to eat him, after all he's done to you I... I understand..." Alastor said empathically.  
"Thank you..." Angel said, still crying as he found himself nuzzling Alastor's chest a bit.  
"Mon Ange... It's alright, you're safe, I promise..." Alastor said soothingly  
Angel's tears ran down his face and Alastor's chest as he kept nuzzling him, Angel's heart bright with emotion the whole time.  
  
Eventually Angel pulled away from the hug and sighed with a slight smile.  
"So umm... about that maybe... tonight?..." Angel suggested shyly.  
"Sure" Alastor simply replied.  
Angel's erection was no more as he had calmed down, surprisingly not spiking up during the hug they just had.  
"I kinda wanna go outside now... just to see what it feels like with someone else..." Angel said.  
"We could do that, I have no problem with it" Alastor said.  
Angel smiled as he got up from the couch, Alastor soon following him to the door.  
  
Vaggie had overheard some things as she just got done with breakfast.  
And she was extremely concerned.  
" _Cannibalism!?_ Angel is weird, how can we keep him around!? And Alastor DOES eat demons! How can we _trust_ ANY of them!?" she asked in panic.  
"Vaggie did you hear any of the context? I am not going to judge a demon for wanting another demon to kill and eat his ABUSER!" Charlie said, slightly annoyed at how judgemental Vaggie was.  
"But how can we trust any of them!? They could end up EATING us or some of the demons at the hotel!" Vaggie exclaimed with even more panic.  
"I really don't think he will do that... I think you just need to calm down Vaggie..." Charlie sighed, clearly annoyed with Vaggie now.  
She wanted to understand her paranoia, but she couldn't, she had faith in holding no judgement towards _anyone_ at the hotel.  
"But..." Vaggie tried to say something.  
"No" Charlie interrupted her, not wanting to hear any more of it.  
"How about we just take it easy and see how things unfold? I am pretty sure that if he wanted to do anything he would of done so already..." Charlie tried to calm her down and convince her that it would be fine, but Vaggie remained in panic, albeit quiet panic now as she stopped speaking.  
  
Once outside Angel enjoyed feeling the morning breeze in his fur.  
"Oh this is wonderful!" Angel exclaimed happily, feeling that most of his tension was gone after they had spoken about it.  
Alastor enjoyed it too, it felt better than expected as the breeze hit his body, going over every part of him.  
"Why yes, this is positively lovely!" Alastor said, walking out of the gate with Angel.  
"Think anyone will care?" Angel asked in a cheeky way.  
"Nah, this is still hell, my dear, there's no laws on nudity, after all" Alastor replied.  
Angel nodded, he would know, he was the one that wandered all the way from the porn studio to the hotel naked, after all.  
"To be fair I've done this before, I mostly asked to tease a bit" Angel admitted.  
"Oh?" Alastor looked at him curiously.  
"Yep, when I arrived, I wandered all the way from the porn studio to the hotel completely naked!" Angel mentioned proudly as he grinned happily.  
"Well then, what did they say?" Alastor asked.  
"Not much, the hotel itself didn't say anything, that is, but people on the street certainly were amused by me putting on a show!" Angel said, posing as to demonstrate what kind of "show" he put on the way to the hotel.  
Alastor blushed a bit, and it took him quite a bit of focus not to get erect as Angel held up his fluff close to his face.  
"Well then" Alastor said once Angel backed off a bit again, dropping the pose.  
The heart on Angel's chest was still glowing, but this time, out of happiness, and the glow was quite a bit more vivid the more comfortable he got.  
  
A couple bystanders walked by as Angel blew a kiss at them, grinning as he showed off slightly with some whistles coming his way.  
Alastor was amused as he watched this little show, up until he noticed someone was staring at him, that is.  
"Eyy, why the fuck you naked dude?" the stranger demon said.  
"Aren't you supposed to like do radio shit and wear fancy clothes and whatnot?" they continued, the voice clearly told Alastor that this was merely a bully, rather than a genuine question.  
Alastor summoned a couple tentacles and grabbed the demon, throwing him away somewhere far away.  
"Bye" Alastor chuckled, tentacles going back in again.  
"What the heck was that?" Angel asked, amused but also surprised at whatever that was.  
"Just how I deal with bullies, I can't be bothered" Alastor said.  
"Neat!" Angel exclaimed.  
His thoughts had briefly went somewhere else when he saw the tentacles, he felt like those would be pretty neat during sex, but quickly dropped the thought so to not get another erection, even if he blushed for a slight moment.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **(Angel watches Alastor pee within this scene, skip to the next line if you aren't comfortable with reading this part)**

"So where are we going?" Alastor asked, still as happy as before.  
"I don't know, just a random walk, I suppose" Angel shrugged, he wasn't really intending the walk to lead anywhere.  
"Oh well" Alastor simply said, following Angel to wherever they would end up.  
They finally ended up at a stop, a park, Alastor could be noted as slightly squirmy as he sat down on the bench next to Angel.  
"Everything okay?" Angel asked, watching curiously.  
"Yeah I'm fine... it's just... all the liquid I had this morning is going right through me..." Alastor said, now blushing slightly.  
"Oh... go pee then!" Angel said, showing no shame in that statement.  
"But... there's people here... and you are here!" Alastor said, feeling some embarrassment around the subject.  
"Oh come on, I've clearly seen worse, I'm a porn star Al, don't be silly!" Angel said proudly.  
"Well... I guess... but no one has ever seen the Radio Demon pee before..." Alastor said, blushing more now.  
"Well, there's always a first for everything" Angel mentioned, still with a proud, encouraging tone to his voice.  
"True..." Alastor said as he got up from the bench, looking around for any sort of privacy.  
"Keep my back Angel, make sure no one comes up to me when I can't see them" Alastor said as he walked towards a tree, Angel nodded and followed.  
Little did Alastor know that Angel was into this, but he would surely know soon.  
  
As Alastor grabbed his cock and aimed at the tree Angel watched curiously, and once he started to pee, Angel found himself drooling slightly from arousal.  
"Ahhh this is nice actually..." Alastor said, smiling wide with relief.  
He didn't think he'd like peeing outside as much as he did, but it felt really nice, along with the fact that he was doing it completely naked, it just felt so... natural.  
Alastor felt satisfied as he continued to pee on the tree, everything about it was satisfying, the sound it made as it hit the tree, the hissing and the feeling of freedom.  
But then he noticed Angel jacking off behind him.  
"Angel? Are you?..." Alastor asked, still peeing and now blushing slightly.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I'm!..." Angel realized he was caught, backing off a bit in panic.  
"Nono dear, it's fine, you may watch, it's alright, I understand, you like seeing me pee" Alastor said sympathetically.  
"Umm... yeah... that's exactly what this is about..." Angel blushed as he admitted to yet another slightly awkward kink.  
"As I said my dear, it is just fine! Come closer and get a better view if you wish!" Alastor said, now feeling more confident about this whole thing as it not only felt nice, but he wasn't shunned for it, but rather, had found someone's amusement in it.  
  
"Hnngh...~" Angel groaned as he walked closer, looking down at Alastor's cock and jacking off to the sight.  
"Good lord... I really had to go..." Alastor said as he was still peeing, finding his stream intensifying a bit, producing an even more satisfying loud hiss.  
Angel panted as he felt himself quickly get close to his climax upon hearing that, still keeping his eyes on his cock.  
Angel let out another groan and an even louder moan as the tip of his cock curled around his finger, twitching as he tried to keep the pleasure for as long as possible.  
"Feeling good my dear?" Alastor asked, finding his eyes moving towards what Angel was doing rather than what he himself was doing.  
"Y... yeah... I'm gonna... cum... soon..." Angel said, squirming a bit as he held his orgasm back for as long as possible.  
"Oh it is quite fine indeed my dear!" Alastor exclaimed happily.  
"Go right ahead!" Alastor continued, still keeping his eyes on Angel jacking off.  
"Hmmph...~" Angel moaned as he did one last stroke as his cock shot out a heavy load on the tree in front of them, panting as soon as he was done.  
"And done!" Alastor said as he removed the hand from his dick, there was quite a puddle below the tree.  
"S... same..." Angel said, smiling wide as he panted after his orgasm.  
"That is quite the load indeed!" Alastor said as he inspected the cum on the tree.  
"Y... yeah... I got really... horny..." Angel mentioned.  
"Well of course, it would seem I just did your kink right in front of you!" Alastor said.  
Angel nodded, he had a certain soft spot for wetting and watching others pee.  
And on top of that it was Alastor, THE Radio Demon!  
"Feeling better?" Angel asked, looking at Alastor.  
"Muuuch better!" Alastor exclaimed happily.  
"I'm glad, heh, I feel better too with all that tension taken out!" Angel said happily.  
  
 **(Pee scene ends here)**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So..." Alastor looked around, pondering on what to do next.  
"Anything specific you want to do now that that's out of the way?" he asked.  
"I don't know, but let's go back to the bench for now" Angel said as he started walking towards the bench, Alastor nodded and followed him.  
As Angel sat down with Alastor on the bench, he started looking him in the eyes.  
"So..." Angel said.  
"Yeah?" Alastor watched curiously.  
"I just... really like you... in that special way..." Angel exhaled, trying to remain calm as he admitted more of his feelings to Alastor.  
"I..." Alastor blushed brightly.  
"I... really like you too..." Alastor admitted.  
Before he could say anything more, Angel had kissed him on the lips, making him blush even more as he put his arms around Angel, finding Angel's tongue wanting access into his mouth, which he allowed as the two soon wrestled tongues with each-other.  
Angel could feel something hard poking at his stomach and looked down briefly during the kiss to find that Alastor had gotten hard.  
Alastor then pulled away from the kiss slowly, a string of saliva between them.  
"Ummm... I'm sorry I seem to of have gotten a little... _excited_... during that..." Alastor said, looking down at his erection and then at Angel.  
"Nono it's alright, I understand... we did kinda of just... make out... after all..." Angel said, now blushing even more, his entire face covered in a bright blush.  
"I..." Alastor was unable to find a good way to explain what he felt.  
"I kinda really... want it..." Alastor said, blushing as much as would be possible for him.  
"Well... the offer from yesterday still stands... but if you wanna do it any other way than anal or earlier than tonight we could... do that..." Angel said, looking into Alastor's eyes and grabbing his hands lovingly.  
  
"I... I'll wait..." Alastor said.  
"But... just know that I want it..." he continued.  
Angel nodded, giving him another kiss, this time on the cheek.  
"And you..." Angel said.  
"Hmm?" Alastor asked.  
"Thank you for being here..." Angel finished, hugging him again.  
"Mon Chéri... I love you..." Alastor said quietly in the hug.  
"I love you too..." Angel said, tearing up as he smiled wide, he couldn't feel happier.  
The warm embrace kept him comfortable and made him feel safe, so very safe...  
As they slowly pulled away from the hug they looked at each-other happily.  
"We should probably go home now" Alastor said.  
"Yeah..." Angel nodded.  
"But..." he continued.  
"Yeah?" Alastor asked.  
"We should do this again sometime, it was super comfortable going outside like this!" Angel exclaimed happily.  
"Of course my dear, I enjoyed it too, it is quite nice indeed!" Alastor said.  
Angel's smile widened upon hearing that as they both then got up and started walking  
back to the hotel.


	3. He's In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel keeps opening up to Alastor more and more as the two get closer than ever.  
> Vaggie remains suspect of them while Charlie tries to keep her calm around Vaggie's paranoia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more... sloppy than the earlier ones...  
> Although there's still the same horniness and fluff from before, there is some eating of raw meat and discussion of cannibalism that's quite a bit deeper than what was seen before.  
> This Chapter is heavily RadioDust focused.
> 
> It is recommended, if you're squeamish, to skip the part within the  
> "---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"  
> to the next  
> "---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"  
> As that discusses Angel's cannibalism kink within deeper details (although done somewhat comically)

As they both returned to the hotel gate and walked inside, they couldn't stop looking at each other.  
"After you, Mon Ange" Alastor said as he held the door open for Angel.  
"Aww you're so sweet" Angel said, blushing as he walked inside, Alastor soon following behind him.  
"Oh hey, Alastor, Angel, had a nice walk?" Charlie said happily as she saw the two step inside.  
"Yeah, very much so..." Angel said, looking at Alastor with an even heavier blush now.  
"Of course my dear" Alastor said, just as happy as ever.  
"Any trouble going out like that?" Charlie asked.  
"Nah, Alastor yeeted a bully tho but that's another story" Angel chuckled.  
"No problems at all, it was nice" Alastor said.  
Vaggie raised her suspicion as she heard that Alastor had supposedly "yeeted" a person.  
"Wait, you threw a person?" Vaggie asked with concern.  
"Well, the person was bothering me, just a bully, nothing to be bothered with" Alastor replied.  
Vaggie remained stiffly in place, unwilling to ask anything more about that.  
"Don't mind her, she's just nervous" Charlie said.  
  
Alastor nodded as he walked off his own way with Angel following him behind.  
"Just NERVOUS!?" Vaggie exclaimed angrily.  
"He THREW a person! You can't possibly say that there is NO reason for me to be nervous about that Radio Demon!" Vaggie growled.  
"Vaggie calm down... the person was bothering him, we don't even know what they did but from what I've understood it was a bully" Charlie tried to reassure her, but Vaggie only got angrier.  
"You can't possibly tell me how the HELL someone could bully the mighty Radio Demon to the point of where he would HAVE to do something about it, I mean COME ON!" Vaggie said, frowning at Charlie.  
"As I've said he has his reasons, I'm sure, and anyone can get bullied no matter how "mighty" they are so don't be silly now" Charlie said, sighing deeply.  
"We need to calm down, I am sure we are not in danger..." Charlie continued.  
Vaggie silenced herself, unwilling to say something since this was an argument she couldn't possibly win.  
  
On the way to the upper floor of the lobby Alastor and Angel encountered Vox.  
"Surprised he's actually staying here... he has his reasons I suppose..." Angel said quietly enough for him not to hear.  
Alastor shrugged.  
"We all do, then again, if he didn't know it was a nudist hotel then who knows" he said.  
"Either way he's still kinda... good looking..." Angel said, swooning a bit as she inspected Vox's body from a distance.  
Alastor simply nodded.  
"Slimmer than me with slightly less muscles, I'd say pretty average" he said, now also watching Vox from a distance.  
"That cock tho~" Angel drooled a bit, looking down at Vox's lower abdomen.  
"Should of figured that was what you were looking at" Alastor chuckled, not bothered by this fact at all.  
  
Vox would eventually notice the two seemingly staring at him, however, and turned his head towards them.  
"What do you want?" he asked, looking at the other two demons.  
"Oh nothing, just inspecting the new demon is all!" Angel said, grinning cheekily.  
"Oh, it's you, Angel, I should of figured you'd be here, what porn star would say no to _this_ after all" Vox chuckled, he didn't seem too bothered by the fact that Angel's eyes were mainly pointed towards his cock.  
"But _Alastor_... that is something I would not of have expected let me tell you, dudes always wearing fancy clothes and all that snaz" Vox laughed slightly at this sight.  
"Hey if one overlord can be here then why can't I?" Alastor mentioned.  
"T... true... dammit..." Vox looked away in defeat as he realized this.  
"Either way, why are you here?" Angel asked curiously.  
"Oh it's just the whole porn business snaz yeah you know I couldn't say no to this idea, although to be honest if not for the fact that there were naked people hanging out outside of this building I would never of have known, that was one detail they left out on TV, ya know?" Vox mentioned.  
"Oh yeah, Charlie kinda forgot to mention that detail..." Alastor said, nodding agreeingly.  
  
"So are ya like a couple or some shiz like that now?" Vox asked, noting that Angel and Alastor were closely together and even holding hands.  
"Umm..." Angel blushed as he asked that, letting go of Alastor's hand.  
"It's fine Mon Chéri, I don't mind" Alastor said reassuringly.  
"Umm... kindaaaaaa?" Angel said, unable to explain it in any way that would make sense.  
"Hah, should of figured!" Vox laughed.  
"Ok that's just unnecessary now" Alastor said, giving him a warning look.  
"Ey sorry man, haha, it's just, it felt so obvious when I saw you step into the lobby together, and I feel kinda dumb for not figuring this out sooner" Vox laughed more.  
"Either way, how do ya feel about, like, being naked and stuff?" Vox asked.  
"It's nice, it feels really natural and... this will come off as really cheesy but... I really like seeing Angel's pretty body in full view" Alastor admitted, blushing slightly as he said that.  
Angel blushed bright red when he heard that, his heart glowing up brightly with fluster.  
"S... same tho..." Angel admitted.  
Vox started laughing again, it's not that he tried to be mean, but rather that it was kind of funny to him, especially with him failing to notice this the entire morning that had been and when they came back in together.  
"Is this funny to you?" Alastor once again gave him a warning look as he wasn't sure if Vox wanted to make fun of them or not.  
"Nah man, once again, just laughing at myself for not noticing this earlier, haha" Vox laughed.  
  
"And as for you? How do you feel about this?" Alastor asked.  
"It's nice, a slight change of pace, perhaps, not as much horny energy as at the studio" Vox said.  
"Yeah, then again..." Alastor looked at Angel.  
"Well of course he's still horny, he's ALWAYS horny, but he's a _porn star_ , you can't expect anything else but that thing to pop an erection every five damn minutes, ya know?" Vox mentioned and laughed.  
"Vox... please, that's really excessive, he's not THAT horny..." Alastor groaned.  
"Sorry, I'm mostly joking, ya know, I like me a good joke" Vox said.  
"Yeah I can tell..." Alastor sighed, slightly annoyed at these unnecessary jokes about Angel and his feelings.  
Angel had turned his face away, he felt called out by what Vox said, and blushed heavily in silence.  
"Look, I get it, you find jokes, even at the expense of others, funny, but please be gentle with Angel, he's gone through a lot..." Alastor tried explaining, keeping an as calm and sympathetic tone as possible.  
"Nah I get it, don't worry bout it bud, at least ya know I'm not serious about what I say" Vox said, feeling some inch of remorse as he looked at the embarrassed Angel Dust.  
"Well, we'll be on our way then" Alastor said.  
Angel turned his face back towards the three and looked at Alastor lovingly.  
"Alrighty then, well, see ya later I guess" Vox said, remaining on the upper floor of the lobby as the other two went back downstairs again.  
  
"Hmm... well would you look at the time, it's dinner soon" Alastor said.  
"Oh, heck, that late already?" Angel said.  
"Umm..." he soon felt slightly bothered about something again.  
"What is it Mon Ange? You know you can be honest with me" Alastor said with concern.  
"I... get kinda horny when you eat, so... if we could eat in the room that would be nice..." Angel said shyly.  
"Oh... well of course my dear... could perhaps make something fun out of that, even!" Alastor suggested with joy.  
"Oh yeah?" Angel looked at him curiously.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
 **(Angel's cannibalism kink mentioned in detail, he wants his organs to be eaten, skip to next line if uncomfortable)  
  
** "Well, have you ever considered BEING the dinner?" Alastor asked.  
Angel's heart raced as he said that, his chest heart doing several excited flickers, but unfortunately, he had misjudged, as Alastor had no intent to actually eat any part of Angel.  
"Well to be honest that's one of the things I've been thinking of..." Angel blushed heavily.  
"Great, I've always kinda wanted to know what it was like to do that!" Alastor said.  
Angel felt himself get erect again.  
"So umm... how do we handle the after pain? Demons regenerate but... wouldn't it hurt for a long time?" Angel said.  
"I'm sorry what?" Alastor questioned, now slightly confused.  
"Well, you do want to eat me, right?" Angel asked.  
"Because like, it wont really hurt me, I can regenerate my body parts, and I'm kind of... into the idea, but..." Angel said.  
"Mon Ange... when I said being the dinner... oh dear... you took this extremely literally..." Alastor facepalmed a bit.  
"I merely meant putting the food on you, but... then again... if this is what you want and you are completely sure you wont get hurt and severely injured from it then... I could do that at some point..." Alastor said.  
  
"Oh..." Angel felt dumb now, having not realized the true meaning of what he said.  
Angel was disappointing, and looked sadly downwards as the glow of his heart dimmed notably.  
"Aww, don't be sad Mon Chéri, if this is what you really want, and you are sure your organs will regenerate and you'll survive then as I said, I'm willing to do that" Alastor said, smiling at him as he pat his shoulder comfortingly.  
"R... really?..." Angel asked.  
"Yes! As long as you feel you can handle the pain that comes with that and sufficiently heal then I would be delighted to, in fact!" Alastor said happily.  
"I mean... I kinda process pain differently... so I would probably... enjoy it..." Angel said, smiling.  
"Ah, a masochist, I see, well, it would be fun for the both of us then!" Alastor grinned wider.  
"Yeah I'm kinda... fucked up in that department..." Angel admitted, smiling wider.  
"Nah, it's not uncommon for a demon to enjoy pain, some have it wired up differently making pain pleasurable!" Alastor mentioned.  
"Oh... alrighty then..." Angel said.  
"It's gonna be alright, you'll see..." Alastor hugged him, patting him on his back.  
Angel smiled as he nuzzled his chest comfortably.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once they pulled away from the hug they both smiled at each other.  
"So, shall we go get ourselves some dinner, oooor go with the food play idea?" Alastor asked.  
"Let's just go eat..." Angel replied, still blushing at him.  
His heart had resumed it's more vivid, loving glow as he calmed down.  
"Alright, either would of been fine" Alastor reassured as he started walking to the dining halls with Angel holding his hand.  
As they arrived, Alastor looked at the menu.  
"You know, let me show you something Angel" Alastor said as he looked at the part of the menu that had Venison on it.  
"Huh?" Angel asked, slightly confused.  
"It's something I particularly enjoy just about as much as I enjoy demon flesh" Alastor mentioned.  
"Ooooh... I'd love to know about that" Angel said.  
"Yep, come here sweetheart, let's go inside" Alastor said.  
Angel once again blushed as he nodded.  
"That's awfully sweet of you" Angel said.  
"Of course, I am a gentleman after all" Alastor mentioned.  
"I've noticed..." Angel blushed more as they both stepped inside.  
  
Alastor went over to Charlie, whom was already sitting down at a table.  
"Say, any chance you could get me some uncooked, raw Venison?" Alastor asked.  
"Raw, why? Oh wait, you're the cannibal, right" Charlie said.  
"I suppose you could call this cannibalism too given that I'm a deer" Alastor chuckled a bit.  
"Yep, but sure, I could get you some" Charlie said as she went into the kitchen, soon arriving with a raw piece of meat on a plate.  
"Thank you dear" Alastor said as he grabbed the plate.  
Angel watched curiously as he followed Alastor to the table.  
"So umm... what did you wanna show me?" Angel asked as he sat down next to Alastor.  
"Venison my dear, specifically raw, it is one of the world's simple delights!" Alastor exclaimed happily.  
"So... raw deer?..." Angel looked down at the plate with uncertainty.  
"Yep, try a piece my dear, you'll like it!" Alastor said as he cut off a small piece, grabbing it with the fork.  
Angel opened his mouth, slightly unsure on what a piece of raw meat would even taste like, but in a way, he was also eager to find out.  
  
As soon as Alastor got the fork into Angel's mouth, he tasted it.  
And as soon as he felt the savory taste of raw deer, he perked.  
"Oh that's... really... GOOD!" Angel exclaimed.  
"See, I knew you'd like it!" Alastor said, smiling  
Angel nodded happily as he picked up his fork, grabbing a bite and moving it to Alastor's mouth.  
"Oh you wanna feed me? Alrighty then" Alastor chuckled, opening his mouth to allow Angel to put the fork in his mouth.  
As soon as the fork was in he took the bite of Venison and chewed it, this sight excited Angel as he watched with amusement.  
Alastor would then move another, bigger bite up to Angel's mouth and he'd take it without hesitation, happily chewing it up and swallowing.  
Alastor had to admit to himself, it was cute seeing someone eating like this, as he blushed slightly.  
He also found himself thinking about what they spoke about earlier, and found this thought making him excited.  
  
"And now, we could make this a little messier" Alastor said as he grabbed a piece by hand, putting it in his mouth and chewing it.  
"Huh-" Angel was interrupted as he got kissed on the lips, moaning slightly as he felt himself get hard again.  
Alastor would open his mouth slightly into the kiss, allowing Angel to enter, and that he did, feeling the taste of what was still in his mouth and wrestling his tongue around Alastor and the piece of deer.  
Angel moaned slightly as he grabbed a bit of the chewed up meat and pulled back from the kiss.  
"That... was amazing..." Angel said after swallowing the piece.  
"Here, I have another idea you might like" Alastor said as he grabbed the entire raw piece from the plate, holding it up between himself and Angel.  
"Take a bite" Alastor said, Angel nodded and bit into one end as Alastor soon bit into the other end.  
  
After a moment of ripping and tearing, they reached each other and started making out again, taste and chunks of Venison still in their mouths as they pushed their tongues into and around each other.  
Once they pulled away, they both were erect and aroused, neither could hide it, given the nudity of the place.  
"I... I need it..." Angel moaned, his dick helplessly begging for attention.  
"S... same..." Alastor said, groaning with some slight sexual frustration as he found his boner unable to calm down.  
"S... shall we?..." Angel said, thinking back at the offer he gave Alastor earlier.  
"Y... yes... of course my dear..." Alastor replied.  
They were both blushing madly, who would of thought a perfectly common dinner would of ended in such extreme arousal?  
They both got up, putting the dishes into the dish holder and walking out of the diner.  
With them both still being unable to hide their erections, Alastor tried walking as casually as possible through the halls, not bringing too much attention to what was pointing up down bellow.  
  
Vaggie and Charlie had seen it all.  
"Well then that's a little... special isn't it?" Charlie chuckled awkwardly as she had seen how aroused they both had gotten from dinner out of all things.  
"I'm telling you he can't be trusted, he's probably going to eat Angel!" Vaggie exclaimed with worry.  
"Vaggie... no... he's not going to EAT Angel..." Charlie facepalmed, annoyed at this assumption.  
"Who is to say Angel isn't some kind of prey? Something he will hunt!?" Vaggie continued.  
"Vaggie please not again... this is like the tenth time I'm telling you that we're fine..." Charlie sighed, trying to comfort Vaggie out of her stress.  
Vaggie went quiet, once again feeling that she just couldn't win this argument.


	4. The Offer Gets Fullfilled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor finally have sex as they find themselves unable to contain the urge any longer.  
> Lots of loving emotions ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely smut  
> Actually completely vanilla despite of how the rest of the fic is  
> Soft, fluffy smut at that, pretty dang tooth rotting

As Angel and Alastor got into the elevator, they both looked at each other nervously, both blushing heavily.  
"So, umm..." Alastor said awkwardly, clearing his throat a bit.  
"So I'm kinda... a virgin..." he continued, looking down at his boner and then at Angel.  
"Oh..." Angel said, trying to think of what to say about that.  
"I'm... an expert..." Angel finally said.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it will be fine... _Mon Ange_ " Alastor said, smiling towards him.  
"Y... yeah..." Angel said, smiling back.  
"Love finds a way... it always does..." Alastor said.  
Angel chuckled a bit at that.  
"What? Too cheesy?" Alastor laughed.  
"Nah, It's adorable" Angel said, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.  
  
As the elevator beeped for their floor they both stepped out, both of them still erect from anticipation.  
"My room or your room?" Angel asked, realizing they hadn't really decided upon this yet.  
"I'll take you into mine" Alastor replied, walking towards his door and unlocking it, keeping it open for Angel.  
"After you, _Mon Chéri~_ " Alastor said affectionately.  
Angel smiled wider as he walked inside, looking back at Alastor as he soon followed him inside and closed the door.  
As soon as the door was closed, Angel hugged Alastor and kissed him deeply on the lips.  
" _Ah~ Mon Ange~_ " Alastor purred, putting his hands around his hips, feeling his erection rub up against Angel's.  
" _I need you more than ever~_ " he continued as Angel pushed him down on the bed with sheets so soft and silky that it felt like laying on clouds.  
  
" _I will treat you so well, Mon Ange~_ " Alastor said as Angel pulled him deeper into the kiss, Alastor now squirming lightly as he opened his mouth to allow Angel's tongue to enter.  
" _Hmmph~_ " Alastor moaned as Angel's dick curled around his own, making him squirm and thrust lightly towards him.  
Angel kept his tongue in place, allowing Alastor to move his own around in his mouth until it reached his tongue, both of them wrestling their tongues around in a tangle.  
As Angel let go off the kiss they both looked at each other lovingly.  
" _I love you so so much~_ " Angel said with a goofy, euphoric smile on his face.  
" _Je t'aime Ange~_ " Alastor said as he kissed him on the cheek.  
"That's... French isn't it?" Angel asked, his face so emotional and happy it could not be described with words.  
"Yep... It means I love you~" Alastor explained.  
Angel's smile grew as he heard that and pulled him into an ever tighter hug.  
Alastor squeaked a bit as his cock now rubbed against Angel even closer than before.  
" _Ah~_ " Alastor moaned, still looking into Angel's eyes lovingly.  
  
The heart on Angel's chest had hit a new kind of vivid, so full of love and comfort it glowed up the entire room.  
" _Tu es trop mignon, Ange~_ " Alastor said, pulling him in for another kiss.  
Angel moaned as Alastor pushed his tongue inside his mouth, going over every corner of his mouth before curling himself around Angel's tongue.  
Angel's cock curled tighter around Alastor's, making Alastor moan and shiver  
" _I... I want you inside of me Al~_ " Angel moaned into the kiss.  
"Of course, _Mon Amour~_ " Alastor purred as he pulled out of the curl Angel's cock had around his, making it beg for attention as it sought for something to wrap unto.  
Alastor then lined himself up with Angel's butt gently, finding himself well lubricated from the natural lubricant Angel's tentadong had produced all over his cock.  
  
Alastor pushed inside gently, making Angel moan and twitch as he took him inside.  
" _Iiiiit feeels sooo goooood~_ " Angel said as he moaned, wanting more of it to go inside him.  
Alastor shivered as he pushed in deeper, making Angel squeal with joy and pleasure.  
Angel dug his fingers into Alastor's back as he began thrusting, both of them loving every moment of this.  
" _P... Pleaseee... haaardeer~..._ " Angel moaned, tightening his grasp around Alastor.  
Alastor nodded, pulling Angel into yet another deep kiss as he started thrusting harder.  
" _Ah... Alastor~_ " Angel moaned into the kiss, finding Alastor wanting to keep the kiss for longer this time as he wrapped his tongue around Angel's tightly and moaned into his mouth.  
" _I love you so much~_ " Angel said, digging his fingers deeper into Alastor's back, making him moan and thrust even faster into him.  
  
Angel's cock pushed tightly against his own belly, curling around itself in pleasure as Alastor gave deeper and faster thrusts.  
Angel almost cried with joy as he felt him so close and loving to him.  
It was no secret that Angel had a crush on him before he even entered the hotel, but never dared approach him.  
But it would seem, much like Alastor said, that love finds a way.  
Angel started tearing up, ultimately unable to hold back his emotional response to being showered in love by someone he had wanted for so long, yet been unable to approach due to certain fear and Alastor's reputation.  
"A... Angel are you... crying?..." Alastor asked, looking him in the eyes as he pulled away from the kiss.  
"I... I'm sorry It's just... I've had a crush on you for so long, before you even entered the hotel and..." Angel cried.  
"It's like all my dreams are coming true in this hotel!..." Angel started full on bawling with letting that out, it was extremely emotional for him to reveal this.  
"Angel... dear... _I love you..._ " Alastor said, still thrusting into him the whole time, kissing him on the cheek lovingly.  
"I... I love you too..." Angel said, smiling as he found himself unable to stop crying.  
"I love being with you in this hotel, the entire nudist idea is so comfortable and calming, I've found myself relaxing much more ever since I took a step into this hotel, and I don't regret it a single second..." Alastor expressed.  
"R... really?..." Angel asked.  
"Yes, and I wouldn't want it any other way!" Alastor said, kissing him on the cheek again.  
" _Oh Al...~_ " Angel said as he pulled him into another make out session, this time taking the lead by pushing his tongue into Alastor's mouth.  
  
Alastor moaned as he felt himself getting closer to his climax, trying to hold it back so he could do it with Angel.  
" _Hnngh~_ " he moaned, still in the kiss.  
As he kept thrusting he felt his orgasm build up inside of him, and it was getting harder to hold it back.  
"I... I'm getting close... my love~" Alastor said, pulling away from the kiss again to speak.  
"M... me too...~" Angel said, feeling his own cock throb and twitch as he got ready to cum.  
Alastor thrust a couple more times into Angel before he found himself unable to hold it back anymore.  
" _A... Angel I'm... cumming...~_ " Alastor said as he felt himself shoot a load into Angel, moaning and twitching as his entire body seemed to vibrate from the pleasure, even curling his toes and squeezing his hands shut.  
Right as Alastor came, Angel did too, shooting load after load of cum unto his own belly and Alastor's.  
As he climaxed the heart on his chest glowed even more vividly, even flickering slightly to every load he shot out.  
" _Ahhhhh~ Alaaastoooor!~_ " Angel squealed as he came, feeling that very same vibrating feeling as he dug his fingers into Alastor's back deeply.  
" _I love you~_ " Alastor said as he shot one last load of cum inside of Angel before pulling out, cum dripping out of Angel and unto the bed.  
  
They both panted after their climax, looking at each other as lovingly as ever.  
" _A... Alastor...~_ " Angel said, collapsing under him as the glow on his heart dimmed slightly, now being a more pleasant light pink glow.  
" _I love you~_ " Angel said, still panting.  
Alastor kissed his cheek lovingly as they both now laid on top of each other, now completely flaccid and satisfied.  
"You're so soft~" Alastor said, nuzzling Angel's chest fluff comfortably.  
"And you smell so good~" Alastor purred as he sniffed his chest slightly, Angel's scent much like that of a strawberry or rose.  
"You too~" Angel said, kissing his forehead.  
"But Al?" Angel said.  
"Yeah?" Alastor looked up at his face curiously, wondering what he had to say.  
"You did just fine~" Angel said happily.  
"Thank you dear~" Alastor said as he once again nuzzled himself into Angel's chest fluff.  
"This hotel was the best idea ever..." Angel said.  
"Agreed, I get to see you to the fullest, that, if anything, makes it worth it~" Alastor purred.  
"Oh you're so sweet Al~" Angel said, kissing his forehead again, holding him in a soft, comfy hug.  
"I feel like were... soulmates... we bonded so fast..." Angel mentioned.  
"Entirely possible, I didn't even know it was possible to love someone this much until I saw you" Alastor said.  
"If so, then..." Angel said.  
"We'll be together forever~" he finished, nuzzling Alastor's ears and hair.  
"I love you, Mon Ange~" Alastor said, enjoying the nuzzles as he himself nuzzled Angel's chest.  
"I love you too, Al~" Angel said.  
  
This was the most loved and relaxed Angel had ever felt, and it was the same for Alastor, whom had never felt anything like this before.  
The two would continue cuddling until Angel fell asleep.  
Alastor smiled at him, keeping his head on his chest as a pillow, and fell asleep himself, snoring just as lightly as he did the first day he arrived.


	5. Past Midnight Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally gets his special meal and fulfills one of Angel's biggest dreams, albeit on a very urgent notice as he ends up waking up hungry past midnight.  
> A romantic meal ensues as they walk off far, far away from the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is cannibalism, gore, Alastor eating pieces of Angel Dust's insides that he will later regenerate.  
> However, it is written in a very romantic sense, and Angel enjoys it, so It's gore with a lot of heart and love to it.  
> But still, It's graphic stuff, just that It's softer (fluffier?) and more loving than a lot of gore.  
> This whole cannibalism thing is just a massive act of love and Angel's kinks getting fulfilled, and a matter of him not letting his mate go hungry.
> 
> Angel will be fine, rest assured, he's just a little sore is all, but he loved it!
> 
> With that said, I do recommend that you skip this chapter if you feel you cannot handle the things described above.

Alastor woke up past midnight, still together with Angel in a pile.  
Alastor yawned as he soon noticed a feeling within him, and that feeling soon made itself known as his stomach growled.  
"Ugh..." Alastor groaned, waking Angel up from his groan.  
"Everything alright baby?" Angel asked, looking at him with a concerned look on his face.  
"I'm hungry... extremely hungry... and it would seem that it is past midnight..." Alastor said, grabbing his stomach in pain.  
"So, umm... you wanna do the thing or?..." Angel asked.  
"I... I don't know... it's either that or we go out and hunt..." Alastor groaned, looking Angel in the eyes, showing clear distress.  
As Alastor sat up, his stomach growled again.  
  
"Normal food doesn't fill me up as good as demon flesh, which means I have to eat quite often..." he said, sighing deeply.  
"And it would seem that a single piece of Venison really didn't do that much to fill me up..." he continued.  
Angel sat up next to him, patting his shoulder.  
"I do believe I have an idea, come with me..." Angel said as he stood up, unlocking and opening the door.  
"Get your knife and tools" Angel said as he stepped outside.  
Alastor nodded and got his butchers toolkit, trusting that whatever Angel had in mind would be good.  
"We'll take the elevator, just bare with it for a moment, it will be over soon" Angel said, pressing the elevator button and waiting.  
"Ugh..." Alastor groaned as he waited, pain once again intensifying in his stomach for a couple seconds with another growl.  
  
The elevator arrived promptly and they both stepped inside.  
"What do you have in mind, Mon Ange?" Alastor asked.  
"Oh you'll see, don't worry, it will be good" Angel replied.  
Alastor nodded, trusting him fully with his "little" problem.  
As the elevator beeped for the lobby floor, they both stepped outside.  
The lobby was mostly empty, but to their surprise, Vaggie was completely calm for once, probably because she hadn't noticed the two coming down yet.  
Instead, she was in blissful ignorance as she cuddled Charlie on the couch.  
Neither wanted to bother them, as much as Angel loved driving Vaggie insane.  
  
They both headed for the door and went outside to the hotel yard, eventually exiting through the gate together.  
"So, where are we going?" Alastor asked, groaning as he was once again reminded of his hunger.  
"To the forest, trust me baby you wont suffer for long" Angel reassured as he walked next to him, leading the way.  
Alastor nodded, he had never felt so weak before, but he really trusted that this would be over soon.  
They walked the late night streets together, still naked as they had been the whole time, but this time, Angel felt certain responsibility, and didn't stay to pose for anyone whom had whistled or paid any amount of attention to the naked porn star.  
  
Soon, the road ended, and the forest started, with beautiful red and orange trees, looking much like that of earth's autumn, the grass brightly orange and everything so quiet and pleasant, only some crickets in the background could be heard along with the wind blowing peacefully.  
As they reached the middle of the forest, Angel laid down on the grass and exposed his belly and chest fully, putting his arms to the side, pointing his hands slightly upwards.  
The heart on his chest glowed dimly pink and displayed certain trust for his lover.  
"Al, you know what we spoke about earlier, how I want to share every piece of me and let you... eat me?..." Angel said.  
"Y... yeah... do you want... it?" Alastor asked, slightly hesitant as he was scared of hurting him.  
"Yeah! And Al... don't worry about hurting me, demons can't die so easily, I'll just regenerate whatever you take from me within a day!" Angel said encouragingly.  
Alastor nodded, smiling at him, trusting that he would enjoy this as he sat down next to Angel on the grass.  
  
"You know, you made this very... romantic for what it is..." Alastor chuckled, getting his tools out.  
"Oh of course! Alastor this is not JUST some kinda kink! I want to do it out of love!" Angel said, still exposing his entire body to his hungry lover.  
"Well, I suppose you could say we share every part of ourselves to each other after this" Alastor said, smiling wider as the moment distracted him from his hunger pains.  
"Yeah! That's why I wanna do it Al... I love you..." Angel said, smiling back equally happily.  
Alastor got his knife and moved up closer.  
"Alright, this might sting a bit" he said as he put it up to his chest, starting a small, light cut just to test his reaction.  
  
And just as Angel had mentioned earlier, he moaned, enjoying every second of the light cut, it would seem he wasn't able to register pain as, well, pain, but rather got a lot of pleasure out of it, even his chest heart glowed up vividly from pleasure.  
"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you liked this stuff!" Alastor chuckled.  
Angel giggled at his response to his reaction, waiting for his next move patiently.  
As Alastor now was completely confident that he couldn't hurt Angel, he moved his knife back to the top and pushed it into the top of his chest, doing a deeper cut down to his belly.  
Angel once again moaned as he felt that, shivering a bit at how cold the knife was, but still enjoying the cut.  
Once Alastor removed the knife, he started to touch the cut, slowly opening him up, first at his chest and then his belly.  
Angel looked completely in love the whole time, looking up at his lover as he did his thing, heart glowing with trust and love.  
  
" _A... Al~_ " Angel purred, laying completely still to allow Alastor to do what he had to do.  
Not one inch of Angel wanted to panic, and Alastor felt sure now that this would be fine, he had been reassured, and seeing Angel's reaction made him happy about making this decision.  
And that's when they both knew, this was the right decision.  
As Alastor cut out and removed the front of his rib cage, he looked into Angel's eyes, then looking down at his chest, Angel's heart was beating fast and in full view, his lungs calmly breathing in and out as he remained completely relaxed.  
Interestingly enough a demon could survive without these parts, as they would quickly start to regenerate them after injury, meaning Alastor could do anything he and Angel consented to.  
As Alastor looked down towards his lover's belly, he saw his liver and stomach, he had however no intents of touching anything beyond the liver and respiratory system, since stomachs and intestines both contained various nasty things he'd rather not get inside him.  
  
" _A... Al... take a bite of me~_ " Angel purred, looking at him lovingly as he inspected his innards.  
" _Yes, my love~_ " Alastor purred, lowering himself further and opening his mouth, biting into one of his lungs.  
Angel squealed and moaned as he felt Alastor's teeth grate his lung, soon pulling out a chunk, chewing it up and swallowing.  
As he pulled the chunk out, Angel's chest heart glowed and flickered vividly to indicate even more pleasure.  
" _Mon Ange~_ " Alastor purred as he enjoyed the taste of his lover, taking another bite out of the same lung.  
Once he swallowed that chunk he aimed for the heart, biting into it and chewing slightly on it, making Angel moan and twitch.  
" _Oooh... Al~_ " he moaned, putting his hands on Alastor's back, holding him comfortably as he enjoyed his partner "eating him out".  
  
They were both blushing as this turned out so much more romantic than originally anticipated when the idea was mentioned, and Alastor soon could feel Angel's cock poking at his belly.  
"Ohohohoh this turns you on doesn't it?~" Alastor chuckled playfully.  
"Mmm-mmm~" Angel agreed, almost moaning just from that question alone.  
Eventually Alastor tore out a chunk of the heart, chewing and swallowing it happily.  
Angel's heart released some blood where it had been bitten, which Alastor licked up happily, sucking gently on the opening.  
Angel panted and drooled, enjoying this feeling as Alastor soon took another bite of his heart.  
" _Ah~_ " Angel moaned, watching him the whole time.  
" _Mon amour, you taste so good~_ " Alastor said, looking up at Angel to see his happy and pleased expression.  
  
Alastor then looked down, moving himself down to the liver, biting into it, soon tearing out a sizable piece and chewing it up.  
" _Oooohhh~_ " Angel moaned, his cock now begging for attention by pressing tightly against Alastor's belly, producing natural lubrication all over him as Angel's heart flickered further with certain rhythm.  
" _That feels sooo good~_ " Angel said, enjoying the slight sting he felt from it along with the orgasmic feeling.  
Most of the pain was simply processed as a pleasurable feeling for Angel, he was unable to feel this as actual pain, rather, what he felt was orgasmic.  
As Alastor bit into and tore out another sizable chunk of Angel's liver, he looked into his lover's eyes while chewing, finding himself lost in his eyes.  
" _Tu es l’amour de ma vie, Ange~_ " Alastor said as he swallowed.  
Angel dug his claws into Alastor's back with pleasure, making he himself release a slight moan.  
  
Alastor once again looked up at his lover, giving him a kiss on the neck as he then bit into his heart, taking the entire piece into his mouth, chewing and tearing it out slowly.  
Angel screamed with pleasure as he felt himself almost cumming from that, panting afterwards in a drooling, sweaty mess, his chest heart doing a couple longer flickers before glowing up completely.  
Alastor looked him in the eyes as he chewed it up, swallowing piece after piece of his heart.  
He had several claw marks on his back now, which he found himself rather enjoying as he licked up the blood the remaining pipes of his heart produced.  
Once he had licked it up, he kissed Angel on the lips, making him moan as he tasted the blood from Alastor's feeding, licking his teeth and pushing his tongue around Alastor's.  
This felt so good, so perfect...  
And given that they were in a forest far, far away from the hotel and the city, no one would bother them, they could do whatever they wanted.  
  
" _G... good boy~_ " Angel moaned as he let go off the kiss, Alastor soon proceeding to take a large bite of his other lung, purring deeply as he enjoyed his taste, savoring every single second of it.  
Angel felt himself getting close to an orgasm, everything felt so orgasmic, and he panted as Alastor bit into his liver again, leaving only a small piece of it left afterwards.  
This was it, Angel couldn't hold it back anymore, and squealed as he felt the vibration of his orgasm wash over him, his heart once again flickering wildly as he started to cum.  
" _A... Al I'm... I'm cumming!~_ " Angel squealed as he shot a large load unto Alastor's stomach, shooting a couple more, smaller loads after that.  
Alastor chuckled at this and kissed him on the cheek as cum spurted out all over his belly.  
" _Je t’aime de tout mon coeur Ange~_ " he said lovingly.  
Alastor felt himself get full, the hunger was no more, and it all came from his lover.  
He too felt that this was really romantic as he swallowed what would be his final piece before he kissed Angel on the cheek and got his tools out again, this time a sewing kit fit for skin and fur.  
"But first, _time for dessert~_ " Alastor purred as he lowered himself to Angel's lower abdomen, licking up the cum from his lower belly, then going down to his cock and licking him clean.  
Angel squeaked and giggled happily as he did that, looking down at him lovingly.  
" _Oh Al~_ " Angel purred.  
Alastor then let go off his cock and licked his lips.  
" _Mmm~ Mon Ange you taste so sweet~_ " he purred, moving back up again to stitch him up.  
  
He smiled as he started from the top, slowly stitching Angel's chest and belly up again, making sure he wouldn't get an infection or get hurt in the process.  
He then wiped the stitched area down with a sanitizer wipe, making Angel shiver at the slight string it gave as he got his bandages and placed one piece in the middle and wrapped the entire area up comfortably.  
Angel looked at him with love in his eyes, the after care was so soft, so tender, he was so very in love.  
Alastor kissed the spot as he finished wrapping it up, packing up his tool bag again.  
"You did so well, _Mon amour~_ " Alastor purred, kissing him on the cheek again and nuzzling him for a bit.  
"Y... You too... I... really enjoyed this...~" Angel said, giggling a bit as his lover nuzzled him.  
"Should we make this a regular thing?" Alastor suggested, smiling lovingly at Angel.  
"Yes! This was way more romantic than I thought it was going to be!" Angel said, feeling himself gushing with happiness and love as Alastor laid down on top of him.  
Angel's chest heart glowed dimly through the bandages, showing how calm and relaxed he was now.  
  
" _You're too cute Mon Chéri~_ " Alastor said as he grabbed Angel's hand, kissing it in the sweetest of ways.  
"Do you think we should go back?" Angel asked.  
"Nah, we can sleep here, you don't have to convince me that we're safe~" Alastor said.  
Angel nodded, pushing him further into the hug, suddenly squeaking as he felt some stinging in his chest.  
"Then again, maybe me on top of you, the during pain was nice, but the after pain is a bit annoying" Angel said.  
"Of course, my love" Alastor said, rolling off him and patting his chest, encouraging Angel to crawl over to him.  
Angel smiled wide as he rolled himself over, quite sore from the experience, but still able to crawl over and on top of Alastor.  
Once he had all four arms around his lover, he was comfortable.  
"Better, my dear?" Alastor asked.  
"Mmm-mmm" Angel nodded, nuzzling himself unto Alastor's chest.  
" _Oh Angel~_ " Alastor purred, patting his back ever so gently.  
Angel would find himself getting sleepy from the sounds of nature and his lover's rhythmic breathing, soon falling asleep in complete bliss.  
"Good night Mon Ange~" Alastor said, soon falling asleep himself in equal, complete bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly I surprised myself with how romantic this turned out, especially since there used to be a time where I was squeamish so this was my very first time writing anything like this.
> 
> If I messed up any of the French please tell me so I can fix it, as usual I used a translator and a guide.


End file.
